


备忘录

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *RPS，全是假的。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	1. 溺水者

-

做艺人这行没有什么下班回家一说，他们有时候活得比消防员都忙——消防员甚至还有年假——沈昌珉在待机室重重地叹气，倒在沙发上装死，一米八的高挑个子迫使郑允浩不得不把他的腿挪开才能找到一块空位坐下休息。

他们拍了一天照片，现在工作人员准备换布景，他俩被临时撤下，打发去喘口气，省得在现场碍手碍脚。

“这里又不是只有一个地方给你坐。”沈昌珉试图把他挤走。

郑允浩靠着沙发背，后腰死死压着他一双长腿不肯动弹，“凳子太硬，还是沙发舒服。”

凳子硬难不成我的膝盖骨就不硬吗？沈昌珉都懒得和他犟，反正他这个哥哥的性子他从小看到大，凡事不管对错，先犟上再说。他累得都不想给人顺毛，半个脑袋悬在外面，害怕压坏了后脑勺的发型，带来的结果只能是脖子疼。

收工的时间是凌晨三点，他们的一个工作日有二十七个小时，经纪人说第二天无事，可能晚上需要去开个短会，和staff们一起打打气。沈昌珉点头表示自己听见了，先一步逃回车上，等郑允浩和所有人打完招呼再慢吞吞地过来。

不知道为什么他们酒店房间不在同一层，郑允浩前天看完恐怖片至今不敢拉开窗帘，更别提大半夜独自一人穿过空荡荡走廊回房间。沈昌珉说那不是还亮着灯吗？又不黑，“有什么可怕的?”

“灯亮着杀人凶手就不出现了吗？”郑允浩有理有据地反问他，沈昌珉说不出一个答案来，只能乖乖把他送到门口，然后自己再折回去坐电梯。

听着门外的脚步声被厚地毯一点一点吞没，郑允浩把自己的衣服剥干净将肉身填入浴缸，睡眠时间的稀缺并不能减轻他对泡半身浴的喜爱。

他知道他很快就不缺这个了，没准还能过上梦寐以求的作息规律的生活，能多练二两膀子肉，把软绵绵的肚皮变成一块一块的龟甲。但他不能这么快去想这个，他现有的生活还没过完，沈昌珉还在他眼前，需要他仔细安排自己不在的日子里这小子该怎么办。

他可能喜欢沈昌珉。不是对于一个弟弟的那种喜爱，而是愿意为他穿上婚纱的那种喜欢。郑允浩意识到这一点是在不知道多少年前，久到他如果不偶尔正视自己的内心，就能轻易把这事儿给忘掉。

沈昌珉在长大，从一个瘦条条的小男孩儿长成现在能单手拎一个他的男人，靠的不止是背包里随身带的那两个哑铃，还有不论在什么环境里待着都能保持自我的勇气。

浴室灯太亮了，照得他头疼。郑允浩把自己的肩膀泡入热水，眼前飘过朦胧的水汽，他抓起手机拨号，他祈祷这儿的信号不至于太差劲。

关键时刻没有掉链子，电话一拨就通，就跟那头的人啥事不干就蹲在手机前守着似的。

他甚至都没想好该说些什么。

他把手机撂水里了，对面的沈昌珉给他留下半截带有询问语气的词，在他因为头疼而嗡鸣的鼓膜深处徘徊不定，剩下的部分永久地消失在柠檬味浴球带来的泡泡里。

太丢人了，理智斥责他。昌珉会因为担心而找上门来，情感奚落他。郑允浩捡回手机，从水里站起来，用浴巾把自己擦干，到小冰柜里找出两罐啤酒。

到处都是灯，头顶的大灯就是一丸融化的冰淇淋，湿淋淋地包裹他，浸入他裸露在外的皮肤，窗帘拉得很严实，连同他的恐惧都被挡在外面。他胳膊软绵绵地挨着床头柜——他整个人坐在地上，手边两罐啤酒一个垒一个，活像个什么地标，上面写着“郑允浩今晚必定醉于此地”之类的鬼话。就像沈昌珉会说的那种。

有人敲门。声音很轻，没有按门铃，大概是因为时候太晚，不好意思打扰熟睡的左邻右舍。

郑允浩坐在那不想动，沈昌珉来得比他想象中更快，连喝醉的机会都没有给他。

“谁!”他大声朝门口喊。

外头的人大概被他破釜沉舟式的扰民问法吓到，一时半会儿还没缓过来。

“谁啊?”

“哥。是我。”

他拉开啤酒罐子的拉环，涌出来的冰凉泡沫流了他一手，没准也淌到了地毯上。他拿不准自己是该先喝点还是先去开门，门外的人急了，开始用上点力气拍门，并威胁他:“我可以给经纪人打电话，他有你的另一张房卡。哥……快点开门。”

话音刚落他本能地从地上弹起来，眼前猛地一黑，仿佛一堵黑墙朝他冲过来，他勉强没有被撞倒，而是捏着那罐啤酒，坚持走过去打开房门。

沈昌珉杵在他面前，看他像在看一块过期的橡皮糖，或者是墙上不识好歹的污渍。伸手先把他手里的啤酒罐子没收，然后一只胳膊捞住他的肋下把他带进去。

“没喝吧你?”沈昌珉凑到他脸前嗅了嗅，把他顺手搁床上，“干嘛颓得跟没长脚似的?”

“刚刚太着急站起来，头晕。”郑允浩坐在床沿上，双手老实地扒着膝盖。沈昌珉站着他坐着，站着的就显得高很多，不抬头只能看到腰那儿，盯久了有点奇怪。

站着的人又说话了，“你刚刚是不是给我打电话了?”

你接都接了还问这种问题。郑允浩感到委屈，“是打了，怎么了？你睡着了么？我吵到你了?”

他俩有时候会用日语吵架，就是现在这种情形，用短句，不分长幼。

“那你怎么不说话?”

“我手机掉水里了，给你打电话的时候我在泡澡。”

“你手机呢？别告诉我它现在还在水里。”

他看不见沈昌珉的表情，但是光听也能知道人现在有多恼火，“我捡出来了，用浴巾包着放在空调底下吹着呢。反正我有两台。”

“你找我来就是为了说这事?说你有两台手机，然后一台掉水里了，在你泡澡的时候。”沈昌珉感到不可思议。

显然这个夜里发生的种种超过了当事人的预期，郑允浩尝试整理思路，让这一切显得更合理，“我没找你，是你自己过来的。”

胡说八道。那是鬼给我打的电话?沈昌珉简直要给他气死，“假如不是我看着那罐啤酒还是满的，我真的要怀疑你是不是喝多了。我再问你一遍，你是不是有事要跟我说?不是的话我就走了。”

郑允浩维持静坐示威的态度，敌不动我也不动。沈昌珉看了他半晌，实在拿他没辙，“……那是因为恐怖片?哥你不至于吧?你要是真的害怕你就直说，要不然我留下来陪你。”

“不是这个……算了，你想走你可以直接走。我没喝酒，不用担心我耍酒疯惹出什么麻烦来。”郑允浩终于抬起头来看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，像两口雨后的深井。沈昌珉不傻，他其实还挺聪明的，尤其在面对郑允浩的时候。

他这下知道郑允浩想说什么了，所以他一定不能让他张口，“我还是留下来陪你。哥你是什么胆小鬼吗？一部恐怖片居然可以怕那么久。”他说完就要挨着郑允浩坐下。

“昌珉……我喜欢你。你早就知道了对不对？”郑允浩朝后仰躺着把自己砸进床垫里，巨大的震动让沈昌珉在挨上床垫的那一刻受到牵连。

没机会了。他怎么也想不到郑允浩会走这一步，他明明都已经把路全部堵死了，用的是他自己，可郑允浩还是能够在正面交锋中逃出生天。

“我知道你早就知道了……你只是什么都不说。你从小就不爱说话。我以前觉得这样的你很乖，但是现在回想起来实在可恶。”

这下轮到他慌乱，他甚至都没有看着郑允浩的眼睛，却很难维持内心的镇定，“我不……我没办法确定你知道吗？我不是故意的……”一向很会说话的沈昌珉变得不会说话，他无话可说。

郑允浩合上眼皮，他的头疼奇迹般消失了，身体中升出一阵紧绷，顺着相连接的肌肉蔓延到四肢，一阵难以消化的痛苦击中了他，让他的胃变得沉重，眼睛里本该有两条湍急的河流从心底里淌出去，却不知出于什么的阻挡而干在了原地。

“你不用说了。”郑允浩试图平定自己话语里翻涌的情绪，未果，它依然随时可能让他沉没，“没什么用处不是吗？我马上就要离开你，你不能够在此时做出决定。”

沈昌珉坐在那没动，他不想像被烫了手一样躲得老远，他想向郑允浩走得更近一些，虽然日后他十有八九要后悔，可郑允浩在挣扎，虽然他表面上躺着，一动不动，但他实际上是个情感世界里的溺水者，捞不捞他上来只在沈昌珉的一念之间。

“我是不是一个很冷漠的人?我以前觉得冷漠不是什么坏事，我只是不该对你也这样。哥、郑允浩，我不知道该怎么说，我可能是装哑巴装上瘾了，有什么话都说不出口。”这可能是沈昌珉生命里最艰难的表达时刻，他在努力靠近郑允浩，一个他可能并不理解但是却不能更了解的人，“可是你说错了一件事，不是马上，我们还有时间。”

他怎么哭了?他是不是在哭?郑允浩听到他的一丁点鼻音，感冒的时候或者鼻炎发作时发出的那种声音，他觉得再不做个了断自己可能就要没气了，他浑身紧绷，像被人捆起来。

“我们在一起吧……郑允浩。”沈昌珉在他身边倒下来，从身侧把他抱住，在那一瞬间他身上一切的防备都被卸除，该不该抛弃的所有都被抛弃。假惺惺的聪明、理智、有限时间的追赶，它们再也无法限制住他。

“现在总不会再叫我走了吧?”沈昌珉把脸贴在他冰凉的后颈。

郑允浩不想理他，但还是忍不住要揭穿他:“你少在这跟我装乖小孩。”

-


	2. 烂剧本

-

大白天就开始喝酒，这不是沈昌珉的风格，可他还是这么做了。情感来的时候轰轰烈烈，原本克制的人在它面前也变得冒进，沈昌珉藏不住自己，他的眼睛比任何话语都更能够坦露情感，日巡舞台上欢声笑语里转瞬即逝的伤感被镜头完全捕捉下来，由不得他不承认。

告别时刻，负责追踪他的摄影师悄悄走过来拍拍他，给他一个拥抱，安慰他说昌珉桑，不要太难过。他才明白自己暴露得多明显。

郑允浩最近的行程他也不太清楚，又不好意思去找经纪人问得过于频繁，于是他就把自己晾在那里，以至于大白天的还开了一瓶曺圭贤慰问他时送来的红酒。

关于“我爱你”，郑允浩几乎不与沈昌珉进行交流，渴望爱的时间过得太久，使得他付出最大努力的方面不是表达而是掩盖，他在进一步与退一步之间举棋不定，带来的结果就只能是滞留在原地。

继续过日子，是他们凭借默契达成的深情款款。

他已经给郑允浩拨过一次电话，无人接听，多半是在录音。沈昌珉横躺在沙发上，薄薄的小毯子盖着肚皮，他觉得身上有些发冷，但是又懒得把叠好的毯子打开，就只能把腿蜷起来，躺久了脊背开始变得僵硬。

郑允浩给他拨回来的时候他几乎都要睡过去，揉揉眼睛看清了号码才接，他心里不踏实，整个人就好像躺在云端，怎么也没法降落。郑允浩的声音有点儿哑火，问他怎么了，“有事找我?”

他老实回答说没事，“是不是在录音?录得顺利吗？”沈昌珉是个讨厌科技进步的人，世界变化得太快，他总要逼迫自己跟上，这样会让他很疲倦。录音技术的发展使得他们不必同时出现在录音棚，沈昌珉不由得对此产生出怨念来。

“今天状态不太好，可能没那么快能结束。”郑允浩的情绪难得的有些低落，沈昌珉甚至能从他的语气联想到他在录音室里岔着腿撑着腮帮子和自己通话的模样。

“不要总是弓着腰，对颈椎不好。”忍不住出言提醒。

郑允浩不出意料地被他吓到，直起腰来，“你是不是有什么千里眼?”

沈昌珉心情突然变好地眯了眯眼，“嘛……哥什么样我还能不知道?”电话那端远远地传过来呼唤郑允浩回去的声音，他困顿地眨巴眨巴眼，“哥快回去接着录吧。我要睡觉了。”

“嗯。”郑允浩思考着要不要再多说一句什么，但最后还是被他自己否决，干脆地挂断电话。

沈昌珉昏睡过去，睡到他以为一睁眼郑允浩就能焦急地因为他的失联满世界找他，但事实是他一睁眼发觉原本客厅里被半透明窗帘筛剩下的光线这会儿都已经不见了，天完全黑下来，他第一次感受不到饥饿。家里毫无动静，连墙上的挂钟他都选的是静音，秒钟如河水奔涌一样流畅地画完一个又一个的圈。

手机死了似的躺在他手边。

过一会儿它就复活了，郑允浩的号码大剌剌地显示在上面，闹得沈昌珉头晕，他接起来，“不是说还要折腾很久吗？”

郑允浩用无辜的陈述句:“我没说结束了啊。”

“吼……”沈昌珉从躺着的姿势坐起来，茶几上开好的红酒他还没怎么喝，于是他接着给自己倒了一杯，“你吃晚饭了没?”

“没呢。”郑允浩的声音有点急促，就好像他不是在录音棚而是在健身房。

沈昌珉敏锐地觉察到什么不对劲，“你在哪?”

“啊?”郑允浩装傻，但他没什么技巧，很容易被识破。他的声音听起来像是在什么封闭空间里回荡：“你不是睡觉呢嘛?前几次休息我就没敢给你打电话，睡得怎么样?”

“还行，你什么时候能结束啊?”沈昌珉钓他，一下就钓着了，那头的人开始支支吾吾。

“嗯……再过两小时?不知道，你别等了，实在太晚我今天就不去你家了。”

“你什么时候说过今天要来我家了?”沈昌珉笑着摩挲一下玻璃杯脚，“哥，为什么不坐电梯上来?”

郑允浩的声音停了一下，听得出来他在努力把喘气声憋回去，随后他放弃了，“电梯在维修，你不知道吧?我猜你今天一天就没打算出门。”

沈昌珉从鼻腔里哼出来很柔软的笑声，小猫爪子似的把人心里那些动荡不安的猜疑都拍严实了，“你带钥匙了么？没带还不是得我给你开门?一点也不惊喜。”

他的家门被拍响，“昌多里，快来给哥开门。”

沈昌珉慢腾腾从沙发上下来，蹬上拖鞋，拖沓着步子蹭到门口拉开门，郑允浩亮晶晶的瞳仁一下照过来，让他觉得自己应该把身体团起来以掩盖内心的空虚。

郑允浩在他的指挥下换好鞋子，然后直奔他们家沙发，把自己摊开来，后脑勺搁在沙发背上，整个人好像巧克力脆壳冰淇淋那样在融化了以后就哗啦啦坍塌了。

沈昌珉在他和沙发扶手之间找到一个位置将自己硬塞进去，不转眼地盯着他，仿佛严刑逼供，也怪郑允浩坐得靠边，而他非挑了这么个位置挨着坐，以至于他们贴得太近，此刻再站起来或者挪开都不合适。

好在沈昌珉先投降，放松一点把脑袋靠在他肩头，“你歇会吧，走楼梯上来累不累啊?不是说今天状态不好没那么早结束吗？”

“状态再不好也用不着拖那么久啊，我就是随口那么一说。”郑允浩环顾了一下四周，太干净了，干净得不像是人住的地方。他晃晃腿，“哎……第一次来你家，应该给你带点什么礼物的。”

“你紧张什么?”这话一说出口，沈昌珉脑子里刹那间就空了，空无一物。

郑允浩被他问倒了，神色紧绷像一根快达到极限的弹簧。啊?他说，我没有啊，我只是想着，什么都不拿就过来了是不是不太好。

“哥。”他正色起来，转过脸去，“我问你，我们是不是算在谈恋爱?”

“那你不觉得现在我们缺了点什么吗？

“……缺什么了?”

你觉得呢？

你觉得呢。这四个字是以退为进，开弓没有回头箭，它把靶子重新换成对方，你没法回答是或否，又缺乏胆量让自己被钉死在靶心上。

“怎么了？最强昌珉xi?”作家姐姐在对面问他，一杯热茶让杯口冒出的白色雾气模糊了双方的视野。

沈昌珉的目光黏在剧本上迟迟摘不下来，“这个故事……我是说，男二号和女主角的这场戏，是不是作为他们最终的结局会更好?”

“剧本现在还在修改阶段，所以有变化的可能。我们都觉得最强昌珉xi非常适合这个男二号的角色，相信你一定能够演绎得很好。”作家姐姐充满希望地望过来，“还是说你觉得这个部分存在什么问题?”

“这个故事，前面是男二号暗恋女主角，但他不知道女主角也同样喜欢他，他们就这样憋着不说，有一天这层窗户纸被女主角捅破了，他俩在一起了，现在反而是男二号在退缩。他问她你觉得呢，就是在逼她做决定，在这里制造戏剧冲突，结果并不是他俩吵了一架，更可能是直接分手了。”

“但是在这个时候说分手是不是不太合适?”作家姐姐的神色变得认真起来，掏出小笔记本开始做一些记录。

“不应该是这个时候说的，是后来发的短信。”沈昌珉看着她很快地往笔记本里写了几行子，不超过三句话，他突然有一种自己正在脱水的感觉，喝再多的冰可可饮料都无法拯救他。因为冰可可根本不是他喜欢的。

事实上郑允浩并没有针对那句杀死模糊地带的“你觉得呢”做出回应，他毫无征兆地接近沈昌珉，在他的嘴唇上落下一个吻。沈昌珉迟疑地向后缩了一下脖子。就那一下，郑允浩给他判了死刑，“你看……昌多里，你根本就没有做好准备要接受我。”

是你一开始就很突然，又怎么能够怪我不够勇敢。沈昌珉的心揪成一团，再面对郑允浩就让他感到羞愧，难受，变回原来那个因害怕而不敢接近的小男孩。

“发短信?发短信未免太轻率了吧。”

沈昌珉的目光开始漂流，“你不会明白的。他除了发短信也做不了其他。”

在郑允浩逃离以后，沈昌珉干涸在沙发上，时间就像风从他耳朵边刮过去，他在无数个瞬间想明白一个事实，那就是郑允浩永远没办法给到他他想要的那种喜欢，他想要的喜欢是能够随时说出口的，可郑允浩却只想着要把它藏起来。但反过来讲，就算郑允浩说得那么清楚，他又怎么能确定自己真的有勇气接受呢？

“最强昌珉xi?”作家姐姐的疑惑几乎要把他吞吃，“你的想法我觉得很不错，或许我们可以重新思考故事的后续发展。”

“但是这个故事现在和我已经没有关系了。”沈昌珉终于还是扛不住地闭上眼睛，“你们开拍的时候我大概已经去了某个地方。”

-


	3. 旧情事

-

人类天性赤裸而直白，全靠后天教化才能摆脱野蛮，比如当你爱上一个人的时候，第一个念头必定是和对方咬嘴唇，而绝对不会是抱着人平淡无奇地睡一觉。可他俩当初偏偏就是后者，只能说是被后天教化恐吓得太过严重，才小心翼翼地越退越后。

偶像和其他工种不同，没办法做一天和尚撞一天钟。沈昌珉觉得自己绝对是一条路走到黑的典范，不知情的人说他是运气好，知情人士却对此无端地充满了抱歉的意思。

退伍没几天，刘海还短得不足以遮住眉毛，他凑到镜子前皱眉端详自己，郑允浩从他身后冒出来:“要准备出去了，昌珉准备好了吗？”

他拿手指头使劲把刘海往下梳，“这样好不习惯……”

“昌珉怎么样都很帅气!”干劲十足的哥哥安慰他，顺便帮他扣好一颗衬衫的纽扣。

他好像离开这样的生活已经太久了，久到他和郑允浩在入伍前的那一趟错误尝试都成了前尘往事，不能天天见面的日子里他选择了思念而不是怨恨，自然而然的，看起来，他们默契地选择遗忘了一些东西。

当然，郑允浩会在有假的时候去探望他，沈昌珉也会反过来这么做，并主动发短信联系，每天有一搭没一搭地聊一点自己的生活。郑允浩表达爱意的方式依旧笨拙，从京畿道赶到首尔探望他，还记得去他最喜欢的面包店给他买了一大袋面包当零食。

那天刚好是首尔初雪，沈昌珉等他拎着鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋走过来。郑允浩晒黑了，还壮了很多，比不了他在歌舞升平警察厅因为没酒喝所以缺乏胃口才保持住的绝佳身材，穿得也灰扑扑的，被落雪砸得缩起脖子来，一点也不像个偶像，更不像舞台君主。但他看在眼里觉得很浪漫，可能等到他们满头白发的时候这个哥也还是这样——什么都不乐意说出口。

“只有哥和粉丝会这么觉得，毫无原则。但其实我根本没有那么好看。”沈昌珉赌气把那颗纽扣重新解开，“我要得镜头恐慌症了，尤其是在头发都还没有长出来的时候。”

“拜托……昌多里，我之前在军队胖成那样还不是被三百六十度拍了然后放到网上，然后还要被你勒令减肥。”郑允浩拍掉他肩头看不见的灰尘。

“但是哥总能够自信地面对自己本来的样子，我却不是这样的人。”沈昌珉垂下眼睛前悄悄看了他一眼，郑允浩现在瘦下来了，又变回精致漂亮的脸蛋，会被造型师化妆师围得水泄不通地夸说允浩真好看。

你不能够自信面对的又何止自己本来的样子。郑允浩盯了他一会儿，叹口气:“走啦。”

他们忙得很，开完韩国这边的记者会就要飞日本。郑允浩忧心自己外语不过关，刚安分坐下来就打开一集《ONE PIECE》开始看，沈昌珉在他旁边收拾东西，把手机充电线卷好塞进包包的边缝里，找出润唇膏给自己涂了厚厚一层，又掏出一支新的塞给郑允浩，“你嘴唇起皮了。”

“唔。”郑允浩头都不抬一下把东西接过去，捏在手里半天没动静。

沈昌珉把他脑袋硬掰过来，絮絮叨叨摁头给他涂好，空乘走过来提醒他们把手机关机或调飞行模式，沈昌珉刚好把唇膏盖子盖上，有一点被抓包的慌乱感。郑允浩把手机关机了，整个人往后倒，“怎么办啦——我等一下要是不会说话岂不是很丢人。”

“嗯，大家会理解的。毕竟我们真的很久没有讲过日语了嘛。”

沈昌珉看着他把脸藏在手底下，又突然露出来眼睛:“不可以。你从现在开始就和我讲日语，我要习惯一下。”

然后他们开始练习对话，说着一些琐事，比如豚骨拉面和内脏火锅。沈昌珉一直躲在小毯子后面偷笑，但是一看他的大小眼，傻子才不知道他在笑呢!郑允浩决定无视他，“我和昌珉终于回来啦，大家是不是也很想念我们?我们一直也很想念大家……对，昌珉，昌珉这孩子的头发都还没留长就出来工作了，他感到有点不自信……但是我们都知道昌珉是最帅气的对不对?”

这说的都是什么啊?沈昌珉腹诽:他等会儿才不会这么说呢。郑允浩一边讲话一边比划，手舞足蹈的，他看了很喜欢。不是突然迸发的那种喜欢，是踏实的快乐，就像当初被人塞了一大袋最爱吃的小面包在怀里的感觉。

“昌珉还记得之前我失去信心的时候你是怎么鼓励我的吗？”郑允浩看他裹在小毯子里抖肩膀，“你说‘哥可是大瑜卤允浩啊’，难道昌珉就不是‘大最强昌珉’了吗？”

沈昌珉别过脸去，对着飞机舷窗，飞行途中的景色无非是千篇一律的天空和长得差不多的白云，并没有什么好看，他把遮光板降下来，郑允浩反问的话还在他脑子里回响，然而他却不知道要如何作答。

于是他假装睡觉，郑允浩就会自动放弃。其实郑允浩以前经常这样，总想着说点什么逗他乐，可他那时候偏偏是个嘴硬心软的臭小孩，心里哪怕都笑得打滚了面上还绷得严严实实，郑允浩自讨没趣，但永远记吃不记打。要说为什么，大概因为沈昌珉的确是他的那个“唯一”，怎么保留个性都不会被斥责的东方神起二人组除队长外的唯一成员。

不懂事时干的坏事实在太多，导致沈昌珉现在回过味来都替郑允浩感到不值，更别提心安理得地接受对方的好意。他其实很想问郑允浩为什么是我不是其他人？还是说你只有我了所以没得挑。但是这话说出来太伤人，杀敌一千自损八百，相当于拉个垫背的同时把自己捅个对穿。

沈昌珉吸进一口气，再呼出一口，之间空隔三秒，一二三，边数边放空，等到快没气了，心脏沉没进胸腔的最深处。机舱里光线很暗，郑允浩好动，多半能感知到他在旁边，可是现在一切都很安静，就好像身边没人。很熟悉的感觉——是什么呢？沈昌珉抓不住那一丁点飘飞的思绪。冷气释放的风声让人牙龈发紧。

一只手搭到他肩上，他没来由地一抖，暴露了自己根本没睡的事实。

这下他明白那感觉是什么了。是医院。已经过去了将近十年的事情，他那次在练习时突然晕倒，后来听说是郑允浩把他一口气背去医院。那会儿他还是对队长存有敬畏之心的腼腆忙内，医生给他做身体检查的过程中他就醒了，但郑允浩一直在边上守着，沈昌珉不知道要怎么去单独面对他，就只能装睡。他睡得很累，郑允浩大概也等得很累，他们在病房里，沉默得如同两件家具。

最后是郑允浩装不下去，伸手拍拍他的肩膀，说醒了就睁眼吧，打完这瓶点滴我们就该走啦。

怎么他这么多年过去了还是毫无长进，依然要等郑允浩先给他台阶下。去探究郑允浩是不是从一开始就偏爱自己简直没有意义，沈昌珉吸吸鼻子，转过身来:“哥……我想知道你以前说过的话还算不算数。”

“什么话?”

你明明记得。沈昌珉咬牙，“你说你喜欢我的话。”

郑允浩陷入长久的缄默，就仿佛他没有长嘴。沈昌珉闭着眼睛没敢看他，可就算是这样，也觉得自己的理智是在暗河汹涌里闯关，没准在哪个瞬间就会翻船。

郑允浩看着他发抖的眼睫毛，被动得像被土地圈养的一棵树，不能用言语反抗，除了向上长以外别无他法。他嘴唇抿紧，思绪乱飞——树大概是因为不服气所以才长那么高。

“我知道我还没有准备好。”他的呼吸在听到这里时停了一下，随后他看见沈昌珉睁开眼，眼睛里滚动着湿漉漉的光，但眼神却是很无畏地，好像要把他戳穿，“但你能不能再给我一次机会?”

-


	4. 不倒翁

-

郑允浩回到家以后开始清理房间，凌晨两点半，他打开吸尘器。大概军队真的能够改变一个人的习惯，昌珉会对此感到欣慰。他握吸尘器手柄的那只手停了片刻，人在做出不可理喻的举动时，就会把责任推到酒精身上，试图把自己摘干净。他承认他喝了不少，在这个过程里把客厅摆放的一些照片碰倒了，不得不再一张一张扶起来放好。

沈昌珉和郑允浩之间存在一条线，他从未越过那条线，小心翼翼地维持某种平衡——他不混入那条线以后的空间，事实上他对自己有要求，这些要求保护他，保护他的生活，他自己想做的事。这可能是他们曾经尝试失败的原因，后来沈昌珉反思过这个问题，反思自己是不是太小气，他有时候觉得他们靠得太近，有时候懊恼为什么已经花费十几年他们还是靠得不够近。

“所以你是说，你担心自己和允浩哥不够亲近？”他收获至亲曺圭贤似笑非笑的眼神一枚，对方给他倒了一杯红酒，“你知道其实太亲近是件很危险的事吧？尤其是组合成员之间。”

“你的意思是我们这么多年保持‘安全’状态是因为我们不够亲近?”这个说法太过匪夷所思，沈昌珉皱眉，把酒杯接过来——拜托，他甚至亲过我!虽然那时候我躲了。

“你知道的……倒不如说你们是刻意在维持这种不亲近。其实我也很好奇，你俩的关系不是我熟悉的那种组合成员之间的关系，但是又说不出来到底怪在哪里。”

怪在哪?无非是担忧二人组成员的相互爱慕没有一个好结果，这么多年一直在做不倒翁式的无用功，跌下去再上来，找不到出路。

可惜即使是至亲，也不能事事都与人说，沈昌珉再次把真话咽回肚里，门牙磕到玻璃杯边缘发出一声响，明白人都能看出来他走了神。

郑允浩搞完深夜大扫除，把自己摊平在地毯上喘气。他刚刚四处攀登着擦墙上挂的相框，这会落得个心脏乱跳，大腿肉也跳，慢吞吞嘬完一盒草莓牛奶，到第二口的时候眼皮开始跳，雪地里冻僵的家雀一样，感觉它没了动静，过一阵又开始挣扎。

他疑惑沈昌珉为什么要说那些话，说完以后又像没事人那样消失，他深受其害又抵不住诱惑，就好比你把一根胡萝卜吊到驴脑袋跟前瞎晃悠，总是唾手可得却毫无机会。

没有出口的爱情困局有四个步骤:分析、选择、行动、完蛋。他们走到第几步了来着？郑允浩问他自己，如果这是最后一步要怎么办?

他搞不懂自己为什么在这个点还醒着，就当是为了等沈昌珉的电话。他喜欢半夜给人发短信，说辣炒猪肉很好吃，你知道生锈的水龙头怎么样才能流出清水吗，我今天打出了strike。

沈昌珉回信时间统一在第二天早晨九点整:哥为什么这么晚才睡?

他完全没有预料到自己真的能够在这个点接到沈昌珉的电话。

“喂。”沈昌珉这样开口，“你今晚怎么没有给我发短信?”

“我以为你已经睡了。”郑允浩有点大舌头，可能是困的，嘟嘟囔囔的，但语气很可爱。

倒是在我真的睡着的时候也这么想就好了。沈昌珉撇撇嘴，“来开门吧，我在楼下。最好快一点，不然记者都找到我了你还没找到。”

郑允浩在地毯上滚一圈然后飞快地弹起来，跑到门关去打开通讯屏幕，楼下门口的摄像头只能照到沈昌珉胸口的位置，他盯着人外套的拉链头盯了半天，才摁了开门的按钮。

这下轮到郑允浩对科技进步感到怨恨，电梯的速度太快，他在门关打转，犹豫着一会儿见到沈昌珉要跟人说点什么，是质问他为什么无动于衷，还是干脆装傻，问他最近过得好吗。太逊了。郑允浩用手捂住自己的脸，背对打开的家门，被沈昌珉逮个正着。

“为什么是我?”

一个问句从身后砸过来，郑允浩转过身，费劲地眨两下眼睛，“什么?”

沈昌珉顺手把门带上，却不打算脱鞋，“我问你为什么会爱我？”

他知道自己总是不能够自信地面对爱意，无论它们是来自众人还是来自一个人，所以他光是为了问出这句话已经兜兜转转耗费许多力气。

我怎么知道是你?从一开始没有人能想得到会是你，全世界有那么多人，每一个都有可能和郑允浩走下去，可是偏偏是性格一百八十度相反的、最棘手的你。郑允浩好像被什么东西噎住，望着他的眼睛回想过去。

他们刚刚进入一对一时期那会儿常常争吵，怨恨大概针对的也不是对方，而是那该死的命运。

吵得最厉害的时候互相放狠话:“你以为我想跟你在一起吗!”这句话喊出来，双方都会不知缘由地突然泄气，闷闷地盯着彼此好像要把对方的脸盯出两个洞来。

看似当初他们没有做出选择，做出选择的是其他人，实际上种瓜得瓜种豆得豆，世间万事皆有因果，所以如今的一切是巧合也是必然——谁叫提前入伍的决定也的确是沈昌珉本人做的。

而我对你总是心软。郑允浩想：我能怪谁？

“可是我们还是不要在一起吧。”也正是因为他太心软，才拒绝更靠近。郑允浩怕伤害他似的，慢吞吞的，一字一顿地说：“要不然就太浪费了。”既然老天都选我们做最特殊的一对。

这人怎么净犯拧?沈昌珉自认已经足够拧巴，但论较真，他碰上郑允浩也得退半步。他们都想要最俗套的那种爱，吃饭睡觉偶尔制造惊喜，可以拉着手说千篇一律的“我爱你”。但模糊的对象换成对方就会变得很古怪，似乎他们只能在聚光灯下相伴相依。

“你拒绝我两次了。哥，我甚至还赔了一次。”沈昌珉听出他的小心翼翼，所以格外恣意妄为，“虽然知道日常生活你并没有那么需要我，但真的听到判决还是有点失望。”

“失望总会过去，你知道的，我们还有很多事情要做。”郑允浩内里的某一部分总是最坚定且不可动摇，“我们会找到或许是全新的方式来相处。这么多年，我们一直在努力地尝试的不也是这个?”

只是他说这番话时并没能想到，先迈入全新阶段的人不是他而是沈昌珉——能够用实际行动令他伤感的同时还感到由衷的骄傲。

-


	5. 尚在场

-

冬天抬不起脚，好像永远走不过去一样，风刮在身上还是冷。沈昌珉拎着他那个巨沉的手提包下车，暴露在空气中的耳朵前额两瓣眼皮都瞬间降温。

余光瞟到郑允浩走过来，本来就小的一张脸盖半张在口罩底下就显得更小了。走机场总是会被很多镜头包围，他们隔着惯常的一段距离站着，沈昌珉不用看他就能感知到他情绪是高涨还是处于低谷，反过来也成立。

他们前两天在练习室见过，年前的巡演终场结束后开始休假，于是他们几乎没有交流。练习室总是有伴舞在，大家热热闹闹融洽地挥洒汗水，不用再像从前那样，两人面对面熬到深夜还赖着不愿意走，腿叠腿躺倒在镜子前面。郑允浩唱了一天了，哑着嗓子问他：“我们可以的吧?”

他这个哥几乎没有这样不确定的时候，所以当他听出人话语里面的试探过后，无法抑制地会感到心疼，他说我相信哥，“我们不会后悔。”

日子是真的变好了很多啊。所以他们越走越远。

但开始走路的时候连迈腿都迈的同一条，你几乎没法形容这种默契，沈昌珉胸中腾起一股无缘由的恼怒。

郑允浩的头发长长了，可他不打算剪，晃晃脑袋就是一阵黑色的波浪。飞机上他忙着收拾行李，上下倒腾，刘海盖住眼睛煽动出密密的痒意。

沈昌珉伸手帮他把头发挽到耳后，他双手托着东西动不了，小小声说句谢谢，再把箱子放好。

总算安分下来了。郑允浩路过他的膝盖，在窗边的位置坐好，塞着那对熟悉的蓝牙耳机闭上眼睛。他们今天的行程排得很满，晚上还有live，必须抓紧时间休息。但活动过后，身体跃动的能量还没有平复，郑允浩觉得有点热了，把外套拉链拉开喘口气。

沈昌珉在旁边正襟危坐，手里捏着一本历史类书籍——反正是他见都没见过的那种。他突然间想起什么：“昌珉，我给你寄的那个真空料理机你收到了吗？”

“嗯?收到了。原来是哥寄的，连话都不留一句。”沈昌珉把目光从书页上挪开，挪到他脸中央，“哥还是用以前那张卡吧?我把钱转过去。”

后半截话郑允浩一个字也没听进去，如果是短信聊天，他没准要把手机关掉重启，怀疑这是什么程序错误、或者是看错了发信人。但说话的人就在他面前，他不能叫沈昌珉把话收回去，假装没说过，假装没听见，假装沈昌珉还是从前那个能够开着玩笑哄到他买了一整套新镜头当复活节礼物的小男孩——他们根本就不过复活节!

郑允浩的心脏沉底了，但眼睛好像还在水面飘摇，看到的都是朦胧的光，“本来应该是神童买给你的，都怪哥不好好看说明书，没能把架子拼起来。”

从第一页开始看说明书，也不一定就能够把架子拼好。他应该这样回答，用那种略带嘲讽的语气拿他哥的笨手笨脚开涮，气氛或许会轻松一些，可他做出的决定却是，“那我给哥买GO PRO。”

郑允浩默许了。他知道自己有点太患得患失，但他为沈昌珉做的一切都是没价钱的，就算他们一开始只是为了某种说不清道不明的利益联结才紧紧相依。可他开车去济州岛，他买咖啡，他带着朋友闹哄哄地去探班然后被害羞的弟弟赶跑，这些都是没价钱的。所以他气沈昌珉给真空机标了价钱——愿望换愿望的一个GO PRO，好像这样就什么都不欠他了似的。

如果他们能有什么关系，那才不是始于成年人分道扬镳过后无助的相互取暖、对彼此阴暗面的注视、或者其他糟糕的一切。他们明明也有过真正快乐的斗嘴，吵吵闹闹，郑允浩在长毛地毯上打滚扬起细小的灰尘，把鼻炎患者呛得打二十个喷嚏，气愤地摁住他让他看完球赛立即拿地毯去干洗。然后郑允浩忘记带钱在干洗店可怜巴巴地打电话，等管钱的小管家拿着钱包来营救他。

staff从后面冒出来问他们想吃什么。

“辣的。”沈昌珉斩钉截铁，念念叨叨，“辣的，什么都行。我是说在live结束以后。”看着中规中矩的人总要在日常生活里寻找刺激，半夜吃拉面和第二天起床在跑步机上跑三小时完全不冲突。

“我想要清淡一点的东西。”郑允浩仰仰脸，“我最近都没有喝酒哦，我——喝——可——乐!是不是很了不起?”

staff被他的活力感染，感叹一句：“允浩真的很可爱。”

换作从前郑允浩肯定要反驳“怎么能说三十代的男人很可爱”，可现在他只是笑眯眯，像一颗瘦身成功的棉花糖。

staff离开以后他们恢复安静，郑允浩盯窗外，看不到云，云在他们底下。

他们独处的日子里也有那么一段艳阳天。本来应该有拍摄工作，但中午实在太晒，怕给他俩晒中暑了，只能先暂停，让大家都歇会儿。

他们窝在酒店的咖啡厅里，郑允浩悄咪咪溜去点一个草莓小蛋糕，拿叉子一点一点挖着吃。

大落地窗外面是一整块蓝天，涂太多防晒霜让皮肤发腻。沈昌珉乱糟糟摊在小沙发里，室内没开灯，手机屏幕亮得过头了，他的眼神儿转个圈落到他哥身上，从捏着叉子的手指头一直走到前额。他看郑允浩，连眼皮都能卸下力气来，放松地看、放心地看。外面是一整块蓝天。

分别的时候他们读新闻，试图从里面寻找对方的蛛丝马迹，但这就像往电线杆子上贴寻人启事那样无济于事又充满慰藉。

郑允浩抬起头，眼睛特别亮。两个人心里跟同时数秒似的，五、四、三、二、一……

“我们……”

“如果……”

两个声音撞在一起。沈昌珉摊摊手，示意他先说。

“如果昌多里真的和哥越走越远的话，也不要难过。因为这说明我们真的越过越好了，所以你在生活里不需要哥了。”

不需要是因为不像从前那样苦了。但爱还是要爱的，爱很浅又很深，一层薄薄的海浪底下是没有尽头的深海，浮光掠影地爱，就不用吵很激烈的架，也不用再进入对方最暗无天日的深海。

就像虽然一个人也不错，但他们在一起的时候总比一个人更自信些，会变成爪子收回肉垫里的，骄傲又柔软的两只猫。


End file.
